Renacer del fénix
by MariSeverus
Summary: Fawkes tiene una habilidad especial, que le permite sanar heridas. Pero, además de eso, también parece poder hablar. Salvarán la vida, de alguien que creían muerto.
1. Chapter 1

Fic de Potterfics. Trayéndome todos mis sevmiones (la mayoría). Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

M&S

* * *

Tenía conocimiento de eso, aunque no precisaba si era cierto o no. Con una inspiración lenta, ella trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Todo se había terminado, al instante en que había comenzado. Ella lo vio morir, pero ella no creía en su muerte. Ella, creía que había algo más allá de esa dichosa muerte heróica.

Las cosas parecían felicidad, normales. Sin duda alguna, el mundo cambiaba mucho cuando no estaba visto desde los ojos de la maldad misma. Con un suspiro suave, ella abría las cortinas del salón de su hogar. El aire parecía ya, tan fresco y suave. Era, como si lo pudiera palpar de una u otra forma. Que tuviera una forma y una apariencia. Era algo muy bello. Todo, teniendo un sentido nuevo.

Mientras pensaba, no podía imaginarse otra cosa. Habían pasado pocas horas, desde que todo se había acabado y ella, aún podía recordar la mayoría de ellas. Aún su mente, no le exigía que cesaran los recuerdos. Sonriente, ella pensaba en los buenos momentos y en lo que ellos, habían derivado.

Estaba en su cama, mirando al cielo desde el tragluz. Todos esos recuerdos, esos momentos, quedarían atesorados de una u otra forma. Aunque, los más difíciles, quería olvidarlos, le sería imposible. ¡Habían cambiado, tanto su vida!

Harry Potter, venciendo al mal. Ronald Weasley en una declaración de amor sorpresiva, casi inesperada, pero esperada en el mismo sentido. Draco Malfoy y su familia, renegados al exilio por decirlo de una forma coherente. Todo eso, constituía el nuevo universo, en el que estaban viviendo en la actualidad.

Estando en su cama, a punto de dormirse, un extraño picoteo en su tragaluz, le llamó la atención. Alzó la cabeza, cuando la había bajado para dormirse y, miró una extraña sombra que se posaba en el mismo. Bien, se imaginó un ave y permaneció allí, sin preocuparse. Sin embargo, se sorprendió, al observar a Fawkes... ¿Fawkes?

Abrió las ventanas y observó, como el ave se posaba en el alfeizar. ¿Qué podría estar buscando Fawkes? Que ella supiera, Dumbledore ya estaba muerto y bueno, Snape fue el último director. ¿Qué buscaba entonces? Ella estiró su mano y, le acarició la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía, el ave, hizo un gesto muy curioso.

_"Me gusta"-_ dijo y Hermione le liberó, alarmada- "¿Qué, no creías que podría expresar mi opinión?"

No sabía si deliraba, pero que ¿Fawkes hablara? Con una mirada nerviosa, contempló al ave que seguía mirándola a su vez, con cierta calma. Como si se tratara de una simple persona.

- Pero tu, no hablas.

_"No con todos"_

- ¿Y cómo es, que hablas?

_"Es un cuento muy largo y, no tengo el tiempo necesario" "Ahora, necesito de tu ayuda. Realmente pude buscar a Harry Potter, pero creo que tú, eres la más indicada para esta tarea" "¡Rápido, no hay tiempo!"_

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuál tarea?

_"Salvar la vida de un hombre moribundo"_

- ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?- dijo ella, con nerviosismo.

_"¡Rápido! No hay tiempo"_

- ¿Qué vida vamos a salvar?

_"La vida, de Severus Snape"_

- ¡Pero él, murió ya!

_"Te equivocas. Aún respira en la casa de los gritos, y necesita de nosotros"  
_  
Hermione miró al ave con el entrecejo fruncido. Que ella recordara, en ningún libro decía que los fenix hablaban. El ave ladeó la cabeza y le miró con fijeza. Batió sus alas y le picoteó una mano. ¿Por qué Dumbledore, nunca había mencionado que el ave hablaba? Bueno, quizás para que no quisieran robársela o algo por ese estilo.

_"No hay tiempo que perder"-_ le dijo y ella, asintió. Dudosa.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

_"Ya lo he dicho. A la casa de los gritos"  
_  
- ¿Cómo iremos?

_"Yo te llevaré hasta ese lugar. Apareciéndonos"  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras Fawkes volaba a su lado y se posaba muy cerca. Aleteó con fuerza, mientras ella miraba lo que estaba allí. Un casi cadáver, de un profesor de pociones. El ave le dio un picotazo en la mano y ella lo miró, sobándose la muñeca.

- ¿Qué?

_"Date prisa, jovencita"_

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- preguntó ella con un suspiro forzado y el ave, ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape.

_"Rápido, abre sus labios"_

- ¿Qué?

_"Tienes que abrir su boca, para que yo pueda dejar caer una lágrima sobre ella y curar la herida. Acabar con el veneno"_

- ¿Ya no está en su sistema?

_"Tiene que tragar"_

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, buscando algo que pudiera servirle a la tarea. Inspiró con fuerza y miró el cuerpo inerte de su profesor de pociones. ¿Cómo iba a despegar sus labios, para que el ave pudiera llorar en ellos? Lo miró y con un gesto de asco, movió un dedo hacia su boca, tratando de forzarla a abrirse.

- ¡No puedo! Si está en rigor mortis no podré abrirlo. Estará prácticamente imposible.

El ave brincó hasta Hermione y miró en dirección a Snape. Colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y resultó algo bastante extraño. Ella esperó pacientemente, mientras el escuchaba algo o al menos eso parecía que hacía.

_"Respira" "Solo un poco". "Bésalo"_

¿Qué? Ella no iba a besar a un cadáver. Menos el cadáver del profesor Snape.

_"¡Vamos, bésalo!"_

Hermione hizo eso que le pidieron, con una expresión de disgusto. El ave la miraba, mientras ella se inclinaba y se entregaba a las buenas de Merlín. Con una inspiración honda, lo besó cuidadosamente.

Pasó algunos minutos en esa actividad y cuando creyó que no funcionaría, sintió que sus labios se despegaban lentamente. Apenas unos pocos centímetros.

_"Funciona" "Apártate"_

Hermione se apartó y el ave, se subió al pecho de Snape e inclinó su cabeza para soltar algunas lágrimas, dentro de su boca. Mientras ella miraba, se dio la vuelta para encararla.

_"Hazle tragar lo que lloraré. Haz que trague"_

Ella sostuvo su cabeza sobre sus piernas e inclinándola ligeramente hacia adelante, comenzó a masajear su cuello con mucho cuidado, relajándolo para que tragara. Lo intentó varias veces seguidas, mientras el ave lloraba en sus labios.

_"Debería funcionar"_

- ¿En cuánto tiempo lo sabremos?

_"En poco. Necesita descansar" "Seguiré llorando para curar la herida y eliminar el veneno. Pero necesitamos sacarlo de aquí"_

- ¿Alguna idea?

_"Varias"_


End file.
